Big Time Rush song fic
by BethWils04
Summary: Each chapter is inspired by a song either by Big Time Rush or one of the guy's individual ones. (Kendal x Logan) (James x Carlos)
1. Don’t Stop

Chapter 1 - Don't Stop

Clubs were definitely not my favorite place to be. They were rammed full and always smelt of sweat and booze, two of my least favorite things. The things I was willing to do for my best friend. James owed me big time for this.

"Kendall, lighten up! We aren't leaving until this place closes…"

"You mean, when you find a guy you can screw."

"That's what the old me would have done. Anyway I already have my eyes on a cute bartender."

This made me laugh. Two minutes after entering the building and James had already spotted the guy he wanted.

"Come on, let's go get some drinks!"

My phone rang for the hundredth time, I quickly hit the answer button.

"Carlos."

"LOGAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Geese Los, no need to yell."

"Well I am WORKING in a REALLY LOUD and BUSY CLUB, which is where YOU are supposed to be."

"I already told you, I'm on my way. Five minutes. Ok?"

"Fine. But you are helping me with my history paper."

"I always help you Los. I'll see you soon."

The only reason I was late was because my professor had kept me behind to give me more advanced homework than the rest of the class. Carlos always made sure he had his classes in the mornings while I made sure mine were in the afternoon. My last class finished at five, then my professor kept me behind for another half hour. I then had to get back to my dorm and get changed for work and drive for twenty minutes until I was there. By the time I had left my dorm it was ten to six meaning I was ten minutes late.

I knew I was being watched, I could feel it but whenever I looked around I couldn't see anyone who wanted my attention other than to get served.

"GARCÍA!"

I took that as my cue to head to the back, Wayne-Wayne probably wanted to know where Logan was.

I quickly knocked on the office door before opening it.

"Where's Mitchell?"

"His professor kept him behind after class for half an hour for something about his schoolwork."

"He knows I hate tardiness!"

"And He is usually hear early, and anyway he is one of you best employees and people love him."

"How much longer till he gets here?"

"Any minute know. Do you want him to get straight to work? I know some of his regulars are here."

"Yes. And make sure he makes up for his tardiness."

As I was making my way back out front I ran into Logan and quickly spun him around walking him back out to the bar.

"I just had to explain to Wayne-Wayne why you were late."

"Did he have another tramp hanging off of him or was it the same as yesterday?"

"Two, And both different."

I, James Diamond, was scared to go and flirt with a cute Latino bartender. I have never been this scared in my life….or was I just nervous that he seemed to be really close to one of the other bartenders.

"Dude, you're James Diamond. You have, 'The Face'. No guy can resist you,"

"Yeah, everyone but you."

"That's because I'm immune to the James Diamond Charm, I grew up with you."

"What if he's straight?"

"Have you ever hit on a straight guy?"

"No…"

"Then you'll be fine,"

"Because that really helped."

"FINE!"

I followed Kendall to the bar, I already knew what he was going to do and quickly went after him.

"What can I get you guys?"

His voice was captivating, and I could quite easily have gotten lost in his eyes, but I had to stop Kendall.

"My friend here was wondering if you wou-"

"KENDALL!"

I practically shouted slapping my hand over his mouth. The bartender seemed to have an amused smirk on his face when I looked back to him.

"Sorry about my friend here, I'm James."

"Carlos, and I'm guessing that's Kendall."

First Carlos has a go at me for being late and then he's flirting with a customer.

"Hey Los!"

"Logan! Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just thought I would tell you to get out from behind this bar and carry on flirting with your friend there."

"But…"

"I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Loges! You're the best!"

"You won't be saying that when history comes,"

I didn't mind doing Carlos's shift as well as mine, he seemed to like that guy and I'd have to get everything out of him later.

"But, don't forget. Eight o'clock."

"I won't!"

I was used to watching James with a guy he barely knew and flirting, but I wasn't used to watching James actually getting to know a guy he had been flirting with.

"I'm going to get another drink. Please, do not follow me."

"Bye Bud!"

I was glad James wasn't screwing around anymore, but I was also interested in Logan. I quickly reached the bar and saw that he was the only one working. It seemed like I might get closer to him tonight.

Either tonight was really busy or I was struggling without Carlos, either way I could feel someone watching me, and they weren't trying to hide it.

"Can I help you?"

I asked the guy who had been staring at me,

"You seem flustered, anything I can do to help?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and his smug smirk he was wearing on his face.

"If I did, I would go and get Carlos. And don't ask who he is because you've just been sat with him."

"Maybe, but I think you're to kind to do that to him. Am I right?"

"And your point is?"

"Let me help you."

I sighed, he was right. I did need some help and I didn't want to go and get Carlos.

"Fine. I'll let you help."

He smiled and made his way behind the bar.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"I worked in a supermarket when I was sixteen."

I sighed again tossing a apron at him,

"This is gonna be a long night."


	2. Generations

Chapter 2 – Generations

As soon as my shift ended I went straight to my dorm, it was the start of the Christmas break. For the past three years Carlos and I had spent our holidays working but this year we were finally going to get to see our siblings and I couldn't be happier. We were all going to stay in the house that Carlos and I bought in our gap year, but neither of us have been up their since we started at UCLA.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and answered without looking who it was,

"What?"

"Good morning to you too big brother! What's wrong?"

"Oh…Hi Sis! Nothings wrong, you just woke me up."

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that we're about to board the plane, so we will be landing in about four hours."

"Great! Now I just have to find Carlos."

"What do you mean 'find Carlos'?"

"He didn't come come back last night, I covered his shift because he was flirting with this guy over the bar."

"What am I supposed to tell his brothers?"

"Don't say anything."

"But-"

"-Bye baby sis! See you when you get here!"

I quickly hung up and dialled Carlos's number hoping he would pick up,

"Hey! Carlos here! If I didn't answer it's probably because I'm eating corn dogs-"

"-Carlos! They don't need to know that!"

"Logan! Shut up! Anyway, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Bye!"

I sighed and waited for the beep, of course Carlos would go missing the day that his siblings were arriving.

'BEEP!'

"Hey Carlos, it's Logan. I just thought that I would let you know that Andres, Antonio and Javi, your three younger brothers, will be arriving in four hours. And I've told you not to disappear into thin air. Especially when we have four hours to sort the house out and get to the airport. Bye!"

"-your three younger brothers, will be arriving in four hours. And I've told you not to disappear into thin air. Especially when we have four hours to sort the house out and get to the airport. Bye!"

I jolted awake and fell onto the floor, I immediately regretted moving.

"Carlos? You ok?"

I slept with James. The guy I had spent almost the whole night flirting with.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine,"

I said, slowly standing up,

"What's the time?"

I asked him

"Around ten, why?"

"Shit. I've not seen my brothers in three years, I need to help Logan sort the house out. I am so dead."

"Woah Carlos, calm down. Let's get something to eat then I'll take you wherever your house is. Ok?"

"Ok."

"James….."

"Yes Kendall?"

"Why am I-"

"Because Logan is going to KILL me if everything isn't perfect for when our siblings arrive in…THREE HOURS! We only have three hours, we only have three hours. WE ONLY HAVE THREE HOURS!"

"Carlos. Calm. You won't be any help if you're going crazy."

"Yeah, could have waited before we got here and when there isn't a very angry looking Logan heading our way."

"Ahhh! Hide me!"

"Thanks Kendall."

"Alright I'll handle this."

I got out of James's car and went straight to Logan slinging my arm over his shoulder and turning him back towards his house.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Carlos heard the message you left him and has been freaking out for an hour and James said he would come with Carlos then decided to bring me for the fun of it and now you have two more pairs of hands to clean so please don't be to hard on Carlos."

He just stopped causing me to do the same and I quickly looked at him,

"What?"

I asked when I realised he had a mischievous grin on his face,

"Carlos is over reacting,"

"I know."

"More than normal."

"And?"

He just stared at me blankly, like I was supposed to know the answer

"Are you…? He's hiding something."

Logan took off back down the driveway to where James was trying to calm Carlos down.

"What are you hiding?"

I asked as soon as I reached Carlos

"W-what do y-you m-mean?"

He asked, he was clearly nervous

"Firstly, you had a giant freak out session. Like an hour long. And second you stuttered three times and you only stutter when you're hiding something."

"I-I'm n-not hiding a-anything."

"Yes you are Carlos! I know you better than our friends do, I know you better than your siblings do. Hell, I know you better than your parents even did! So if you think you can hide something from me you're wrong Carlos!"

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Now please go inside, sort out your room and get the holiday decorations out of the attic while I go out. When I get back I expect everything to be perfect."

I walked away while fishing my keys out of my pocket and walking to my car.

Honestly, I thought Logan had been harsh on Carlos but Carlos didn't seem to react. He had waited until Logan had driven away then went inside and asked Kendall and I to help him get everything out of the attic.

"I asked you to do one thing."

I said to Kendall

"Sorry, But he's unpredictable."

"Did you hear what he said to Carlos?"

"Yes. I did."

"Then you'll agree that he went over the top."

"I…"

"I'm ok with what Logan said to me. I deserved it."

"But…"

"James, there are no buts."

He said making his way over to Kendall and I,

"Logan is my best friend, and I lied to him. I have never lied to him. Ever. I broke his trust. I hurt him in the worst way possible."

I could see he was close to tears, and I never thought I'd say this, but it broke my heart to see him like that.

"I'm going to sort out my room, can you two finish getting everything down from the attic and please don't follow me."

He said before walking off leaving Kendall and I.


	3. Take It Out on Me

Chapter 3 – Take It Out on Me

I spent two hours at the gymnastics centre. It had been a while since I last practiced but it felt amazing and I had the place to myself, which was a major bonus.

"Where's Carlos?"

I asked. Both Kendall and James were sat in the living room trying to sort out the decorations,

"He went to sort out his room an hour and a half ago."

"Great. I'm going to see what he's up to then, we have to leave soon."

"He said he wanted to be alone."

"To bad."

The was a knock on my door, I had no idea how long I had been in here. I did have a clock, but the batteries in it were dead.

"Go away!"

I shouted hoping to be left alone, but of course that didn't happen because my door was opened.

"I can't go and get our siblings on my own Los, I don't have enough room in my car."

It was Logan. How long have I been in here.

"How long have I been in here?"

I asked hoping he would know, when had Logan gotten back?

"James and Kendall said you've been in here for a hour and a half sorting out your room. But when has Carlos García's room ever been a mess?"

"Never…"

"Exactly! I'm going to go and freshen up then we'll leave. I recommend you do the same."

He said then exited closing the door behind him. I had expected Logan to be pissed at me for lying, but he was the calmest I had ever seen him and I've known him for thirteen years.

The plane would be landing soon and I couldn't wait.

It had been a couple of years since I had seen my brother and Carlos, mainly because they were always working and everyone was sorting out college things. Luckily I had a year and two quarters left to decide.

"JASON! SEATBELT!"

Presley practically shouted in my ear.

"Jesus Christ Pres! Are you trying to make me go deaf? And yes my seatbelt is on and has been on the whole four hours we've been on this plane."

"Just checking, I can't help it! I am SO excited!"

"Just hold on a little longer then you can go crazy with Cami."

"I am NOT crazy!"

I heard my older sister yell at me while Javi and Antonio burst out laughing.

"Ok! You're not completely crazy."

"Carlos! You need to calm down!"

"How can I? I get to see my brothers that I haven't seen for years!"

We were at the airport waiting for our siblings to come out,

"Wait- Logan? How will we recognise them? What if they don't look the same?"

"And this is why I have the best little brother ever! I got him to send me pictures of them all."

"Can I see?"

Carlos asked. It wasn't often that Carlos was nervous, especially when it came to his brothers.

"Everything will be perfectly fine Los, don't worry….wait scrap that, you can't worry."

"Why not?"

"They're here."

I said just as a scream was let out and I saw my youngest sisters running at me.

"LOGAN!"

Why were they so loud? We're out in public. Of course I was happy to see my brother but I would much rather be back home with the Bellas and Jesse.

"Beca. You. Need. To. Smile. Ok?"

"God you're annoying,"

"Just because you're practically the leader of your singing group that will be over in a year, doesn't mean you can't take some time off to see your older brother that you haven't seen in almost four years."

"Jason."

"Beca."

I watched Logan get attacked by two over reacting teens who could be no one other than Camille and Presley, I smiled at the sight. It wasn't often you saw Logan Mitchell with girls willingly.

I was so caught up in watching Logan that I didn't realize my brothers were here until Javi slung his arm over my shoulders (well, he tried to anyway).

"You're still a shortie." I said looking at him smirking.

"HEY! That is not how you welcome your brother!" He exclaimed and I just looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Deal with it Jav, I wanna see where we're staying." Antonio said shutting Javi up.

"Please. I have other things to be doing." Beca said.

"Oh! Like what?" Logan asked, clearly not happy with the way she was acting.

"None of your business . Anyway, why do you care? We've not seen you since you left."

"You want to know why you've not seen me since I left? It's because I've been working my ass off to pay for you four because our parents abandoned us six years ago. So sorry that all I ever do is work so that you can have an education." That seemed to shut everyone up and leave us in a awkward silence.

"Alright!" I said

"Who wants to ride with me?" I asked heading over to my car. I was followed by Beca, Andres and Antonio. Javi went with Camille, Jason and Presley as they followed Logan to his car.

I was pissed at Beca to say the least. What in her life was more important than family?

"Loges?" Jason asked from beside me

"Yep."

"Was what you said to Beca all true? Have you really been working so much, so that we can go to school?"

"Of course it was. I graduated high school early so I could get a job and earn money for you lot. Then when Los graduated we both got offered scholarships to UCLA. We took them because it meant we wouldn't have to pay for our education. When we got out here we had our gap year and got jobs. We've been working since then and every penny has gone to you guys."

"Then how'd you buy a house out here?"

"We weren't that stupid Jay, all we did was put aside some money until we had enough to buy a house."

"So not everything went to us?"

"No not everything, most of it though. But don't tell Beca! She's already moody and we don't want to make it worse."


End file.
